


[Podfic of] our bruises are coming, but we will never fold

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is twenty-eight years old, hasn't found her first wrinkle or gray hair, feels infinite and unbreakable.</p><p>"This is going to hurt," Howard says. "And I'm going to remind you one more time that god knows what this black market shit might end up doing to you and ask you one last time if you've changed your mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] our bruises are coming, but we will never fold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [our bruises are coming, but we will never fold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029165) by [liveonthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/19WdBkj) (9.6 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1gnea5j) (10 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 19:59

**Streaming:**  



End file.
